Pegadas Na Areia
by Hamii
Summary: - Quando se quer apenas ficar sozinho, você começa a caminhar sem olhar para onde está indo. Se você caminha na praia, e olha para trás, suas pegadas te contam seus pensamentos, e te fazem ter certeza de muitas coisas. - Prólogo.
1. Prólogo

**Pegadas na Areia**

**-**

''_Caminhar sem olhar para trás, é esperar que o presente, faça do futuro, algo diferente do passado. ''_

_( Ami )_

-

PRÓLOGO

**Tudo bem, confesso que se sua mãe for dona de uma pensão em Miami, Califórnia, você pode termuitas vantagens, como por exemplo, poder** fazer seu dever de casa olhando para o mar.

Tá. Confesso também que muitas vezes eu nem faço o dever. A vista é tão maravilhosa que não há como parar de admira - lá.

Sou Tenten Mitsashi, tenho 15 anos, e como qualquer adolescente que se preze, estou no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio.

E como qualquer adolescente que _as mães _prezem, não tenho namorado. Mas isso nunca foi um problema.

Na verdade, isso é um problema. Mas não importa, estou ocupada demais estudando para tornar o sonho da minha mãe – que é eu me formar com louvor no Ensino Médio e na Faculdade, para não ter que tomar conta de uma pensão como ela – realidade.

* * *

**FANFIC DE FELICIDADE!**

Quê? Ninguém entendeu? Tudo bem, eu explico!

**Pôr-do-Sol Vermelho Sangue**, chegou as 100 reviews, e a Hamii ficou feliz! Foi isso, coisa louca eu sei.

Por isso, criei essa nova fic, que eu acho que vocês vão gostar bastante! Eu já tenho ela até o segundo capítulo pronta, e digo que o Neji só aparece no segundo, para as fãs do último. Ele estará, romântico, galanteador, lindo, rico e claro maravilhoso, mas a Tenten não percebe isso / QUEDESPERDÍCIO.

Enfim, reviews?


	2. A VISTA

**Pegadas na Areia**

1. A VISTA

* * *

-

– _Enxergamos apenas, aquilo que queremos ver, se queremos ver a destruição do mundo, isso será possível._ –

-

**-T****enten, levanta! Está na hora, se não vai se atrasar! – Era possível ouvir os gritos **estridentesde minha mãe, dentro do meu quarto, era como se ela estivesse lá dentro, gritando. Insuportável. Claro que eu não me atreveria dizer isso a ela... Ela é um pouco, irritada demais com a vida. É mais ou menos como se ela estivesse se TPM o mês inteiro, todos os meses do ano.

Chamo-me Tenten Mitsashi, tenho 15 anos, e bem, moro na Califórnia, Miami, onde minha mãe é dona de uma pensão. Devo admitir que no verão esse lugar lota. O bom disso, é que o meu quarto é uma suíte. Só, é a única coisa boa. Se você quer ter um pouco de privacidade, é bom que sua mãe não seja dona de uma pensão.

Meu quarto é grande, claro. As paredes são brancas, exceto uma, eu pintei ela de lilás claro, no verão passado por conta própria. Devo mencionar que a pintura ficou razoavelmente boa. Nela estavam pendurados alguns quadros de desenhos que eu mesma fiz. Desenhar é um prazer. Nessa mesma parede se encontra uma estante com livros e materiais escolares. Abaixo dessa parede, esta minha cama, de casal. Apesar do 'de casal' não ser útil para mim. Do outro lado do quarto tem o meu guarda roupas, o meu banheiro, e o meu lugar favorito. A escrivaninha. Com o meu computador. E com uma enorme janela com vista para o oceano. Quer coisa mais perfeita do que acordar, levantar e dar de vista com o mar sorrindo para você? Pois é, não tem, se tiver, espero que eu descubra logo o que é.

Mesmo com a vista perfeita, eu tenho problemas para conseguir sair da cama cedo. Tenho que estudar de manhã, pois à tarde ajudo a minha mãe com a pensão, em uma série de tarefas em que se incluem:

**1. Fazer o almoço.**

**2. Lavar a louça do almoço.**

**3. Secar a louça do almoço.**

**4. Varrer a pensão.**

**5. Passar pano úmido na pensão.**

**6. Tirar o pó dos móveis.**

**7. Verificar o correio.**

**8. Fazer o café da tarde.**

**9. Lavar a louça do café da tarde.**

**10. Secar a louça do café da tarde.**

**11. CONSEGUIR A TODO CUSTO, 15 minutos de folga, apenas para conseguir continuar viva.**

**12. Fazer as tarefas contemplando o crepúsculo.**

**13. Pagar as contas (o que minha mãe nunca faz).**

**14. Fazer o jantar, lavar a louça e secar ela.**

**15. DORMIR.**

Isso quando não é temporada e a pensão enche de turistas.

Quando é temporada, meu dia é muito pior, tem vezes, que eu preciso até faltar na aula, o que é horrível em minha opinião, faltar à aula para ser escravizada quero dizer.

Certo, com muito esforço consegui levantar. Caminhei até a janela apenas para conferir se o clima não havia mudado. É claro que não. Nunca mudava, era sempre ensolarado. Como faltava apenas uma semana para começar a chegada dos turistas, tudo por culpa das férias de verão, a praia já não se encontrava mais tão deserta assim. O que devo dizer era meio decepcionante. O dia estava lindo demais para ir à escola. Tenho que inventar uma desculpa rápido.

Ainda de pijamas, sai do meu quarto, e fui até a cozinha do andar – o andar era a nossa casa, o resto todo era da pensão, por isso tem uma cozinha nele – para encontrar minha mãe cozinhando.

- Mãe? – Perguntei cautelosa, com medo de levar uma bronca por ainda estar de pijamas. – Sabe, eu achei que seria melhor se eu ficasse ajudando você hoje...

– Sim, eu já tive essa mesma ideia. – Ela disse sem se virar para me olhar, apenas continuou cozinhando. – Agora de manhã não vou precisar de sua ajuda, pode fazer o que você quiser. Só esteja aqui na hora do almoço.

– Tudo bem. – Eu disse sem nem questionar, uma folga seria bom demais.

– Tenten? – Ela perguntou.

– Sim? – Perguntei de volta.

– Você não vai à aula de manhã para descansar certo? Vou precisar da sua ajuda de tarde.

– Tudo bem. – Eu sabia.

Voltei para o meu quarto, agora muito mais animada. Troquei meu pijama por um short de sarja branco, e uma blusa vermelha com detalhes em branco, e descalça mesmo, peguei meu caderno e uma caneta, e fui correndo para fora da pensão. Dei bom dia para as poucas pessoas que encontrei pelo caminho, e também devolvi a bola de uma criança que já estava hospedada ali, por se tratar de menos de 8 anos, ou pelo menos aparentar, devia estar ali por causa de férias antecipadas.

Quando cheguei à praia, parei de correr para respirar, e comecei a caminhar, agora com calma, para as pedras que tinham ali perto. Sentar naquelas pedras era muito bom, metade delas eram cobertas pelas sombras das palmeiras que haviam por ali.

Sentei-me de maneira bem confortável, e peguei meu caderno, abri-o em uma página qualquer. Já estava escrita. Essas eram duas manias que eu deveria perder. Escrever em qualquer página do caderno. E não jogar fora coisas que eu nem usava mais. A poesia dessa vez é uma que eu fiz ano passado, para Sasuke, um garoto popular, que para mim era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Certo. Só que eu descobri que ele era um idiota. Digo, eu fiquei com ele. Eu estava mesmo com ele. Minha mãe não sabia. Ela não me deixa namorar. Por isso eu não tenho um namorado agora, mas voltando ao assunto, o vi ficando com outra garota, fiquei com raiva, claro, imagine se eu não iria ficar, mas tudo bem, não fiz nada. Só escrevi esta poesia:

_Esperando pacientemente um dia melhor chegar,_

_Até a hora que eu cansar e começar a gritar._

_Vou chorar,_

_Dizer que foi um erro te amar._

_Uma vida de mentiras,_

_Sorrateiramente aparecendo,_

_Revelando a realidade,_

_De uma história sem sinceridade._

_Vendo você com outra, eu me toquei,_

_Do que um dia eu tive, e esqueci._

_Agora as conseqüências,_

_Estão me matando._

_Esperando pacientemente a dor passar,_

_Até a hora que eu cansar e começar a gritar._

_Vou morrer,_

_É um erro não te esquecer._

_Esperando pacientemente um dia melhor chegar,_

_Até a hora que eu cansar e começar a gritar._

_Vou confessar,_

_Apesar de tudo, foi bom te amar._

Então, eu devia arrumar isso. '' **Apesar de tudo, foi bom te amar.** '' Um ano depois, eu não acho mais isso. Isso já devia ter ido pro lixo. Mas tudo bem, depois eu arranco.

Abri em outra página, essa graças a Deus, estava em branco. Sabe, não estou muito afim de escrever hoje.

Tá, na verdade eu sempre estou com vontade de escrever, é só que ultimamente, eu estou tão feliz, que eu não sei o que escrever. É estranho, eu sei, só saber escrever quando se está triste, mas é uma ótima maneira de relaxar certo? Essa é outra mania que eu deveria perder, daqui a pouco eu posso até fazer uma lista.

Comecei a desenhar a paisagem à minha frente.

Um mar tão azul que é quase verde, águas calmas que são cortadas pelas perfeitas ondas, que quando chegam à areia, apagam desenhos que haviam sido feitos na última ou destroem castelos. O sol brilha intensamente, e as nuvens não se atrevem a aparecer. A calma brisa faz com que as copas das árvores balancem em um ritmo completamente perfeito e compassado.

Uma vista perfeita.

Eu posso ficar aqui olhando isso para o resto da minha vida. Por mim apenas, por que pela minha mãe seria um desperdício de tempo e dinheiro. Mas tudo bem, eu nem me importo mesmo.

Olho para o meu celular, apenas para ter certeza de que ainda não está na hora de voltar para a pensão. Me engano, já está na hora, em cima da hora para falar a verdade, já passam 15 minutos da hora do almoço, ou seja, estou ferradinha.

Nem vi a hora passar, isso sempre acontece, eu tenho que começar a botar o meu relógio para despertar. Me levantei, peguei minhas coisas, e comecei a correr em direção à pensão.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**. reviews?**


	3. A LIGAÇÃO

**Pegadas na Areia**

2. A LIGAÇÃO

* * *

_-_

_- I'm sorry, I can't be perfect… -_

_-_

Quando entrei na pensão, achei que eu iria morrer. Fiquei aliviada, quando percebi que ela estava no telefone, e que quem iria morrer, não iria ser eu. Como ela estava ao telefone, na cozinha, aproveitei para dar uma olhada no almoço. Percebi que o fogão ainda estava aceso, o que minha mãe nunca fazia. Deixar o fogão aceso e papear – ou nesse caso, quase matar alguém – no telefone. Abri a panela do arroz, e percebi que de branco e soltinho, ele havia passado para preto e torradinho.

– VOCÊS NÃO VÃO FAZER ISSO! – Ouvi minha mãe gritar no telefone. Olhei para ela e vi que estava chorando, não sei se de raiva ou de tristeza, eu não estou mais entendendo nada. Aí ela desligou. Na cara da outra pessoa eu acho, já que ela nem se despediu.

– Mãe? – Perguntei cautelosa, apenas para averiguar se estava realmente tudo bem. O que eu acho que não, não estava.

– A gente precisa conversar. – Pronto, já saquei tudo. Ela descobriu do Sasuke. Ah, que merda, eu odeio quando ela diz que ' a gente precisa conversar ' e não diz nada.

– Sim, sobre o quê? – Perguntei, mesmo estando morrendo de medo. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa que tínhamos na cozinha, e eu sentei na cadeira de frente à ela.

– À alguns meses atrás, eu recebi uma ligação. – Não vejo nada de errado nisso mãe. Eu tive vontade de dizer. Percebi que ela começou a soluçar mais. – De um tal de Hiashi Hyuuga. Você já deve ter ouvido falar, ele é um multimilionário.

– Sim, já ouvi, ele é dono de várias empresas, e é realmente muito rico.

– Pois é, e parece que ele quer enriquecer ainda mais.

– Como assim? – Tá, agora eu percebi que havia algo errado. Um multimilionário ligou aqui pra casa, é ÓBVIO que tem algo errado.

– Ele está disposto a comprar nossa pensão.

– O QUÊ? – Gritei. – Você não pode vender a pensão! Ela é o meu lugar favorito de todo o mundo. – Tirando a praia, mas eu não disse isso, lógico. – Mãe... É a nossa casa... – Me sentei de volta, já que quando gritei, quase derrubei a cadeira em que eu estava sentada.

– Eu sei por isso eu recusei.

– Então qual é o problema?

– Ele retornou a ligar. Está insistindo muito, e disse que vai vim pra cá, vai ficar hospedado uns dias, e se gostar, está disposto a oferecer muito dinheiro pela pensão.

– Mas você não pode vender! – Eu disse já começando a gritar novamente. – Nem por muito dinheiro.

– Eu vou fazer o possível certo? – Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Vamos fazer assim, hoje à tarde, ou agora mesmo, você liga para a Temari, e a convida para ir ao shopping, você pode dormir na casa dela hoje se quiser, e se quiser fazer isso, pode ir com ela para a escola amanhã.

– Sério mãe? Você vai ficar bem? – Eu perguntei, segurando a mão dela que estava em cima da mesa.

– Sim. – Ela disse agora me fitando. – Mas depois disso, quero você em casa. Vamos ligue para ela, qualquer coisa eu falo com a mãe dela. – Disse me passando o telefone.

– Tá. – Peguei o telefone da mão dela e disque o número da casa de Temari.

_- Alô?- _Ouvi ela perguntar_._

_- É a Tenten._

_- Oi Ten! – _Sua voz mudou rapidamente._ – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Na verdade, sim, aconteceu. – _Respondi tristemente, sabendo que ela já reconhecera meu tom de voz, e sabia que teria algo errado_._

_- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?- _Ela perguntou, e ela mesma respondeu_. – Não, não diga. Vamos para o shopping. Depois você passa a noite aqui comigo e vamos juntas para a escola. – Às vezes eu juro que ela sabe ler mentes._

_- Não tem problemas para você?_

_- Claro que não! Você sabe que minha família te adora, principalmente o meu irmão. – _É. Disso eu sabia. Gaara gostava de mim, e sempre que conseguia, ficava a sós comigo.

_- Tudo bem, que hora no shopping?_

_- Agora. E espero que você ainda não tenha almoçado, abriu um restaurante maravilhoso lá. – _Não sei como, mas Temari, de certa forma, sempre consegue me alegrar.

_- Certo. – _Eu respondi_. – Te encontro lá daqui meia hora._

_- Tchau. – _E desligou.

– Pronto. – Respondi para minha mãe. – Pode me levar até lá?

- Claro, não se preocupe,vá se arrumar e arrumar suas coisas.

- Obrigada mãe. – Dei um beijo nela, e corri para as escadas.

Quando entrei em meu quarto, fui direto pegar minha mochila da aula. E agradeci por Temari já ter chegado da escola e ter atendido meu telefonema. Conferi os materiais da aula de amanhã, estavam todos na mochila. Peguei outra mochila e coloquei algumas roupas lá dentro. Depois minha bolsa, e coloquei lá, os documentos que julguei serem necessários e claro, o dinheiro. Depois, tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida. Sério, acho que eu nunca havia tomado um banho tão rápido assim. Passei meu perfume, coloquei uma calça jeans clara, com uma blusa amarela meu All Star dourado. Estava simples, mas legal.

Certo. Está na hora, peguei minhas coisas e desci as escadas correndo, pela janela consegui ver que minha mãe já me esperava no carro. Tranquei a casa com um pouco de dificuldade, já que eu estava cheia de coisas e fui até o carro.

– Credo, parece que está se mudando. – Disse minha mãe. Só consegui rir.

– Não deu mãe. Não quero sair daqui da pensão. Você sabe. Pode deixar minhas coisas na casa de Temari depois que me deixar no shopping?

– Claro, mas não prefere que eu faça isso antes, e já aproveite e dê uma carona a ela?- Ela me perguntou.

– Mãe, você sabe que Temari é rica, e deve ter uns quinze motoristas dispostos a levá-la ao shopping. – O que não era mentira, a família de Temari era podre de rica. Todos nos julgavam as mais ricas do colégio. O que, obviamente, era mentira. Temari era a mais rica do colégio.

Não sou pobre. Tenho dinheiro para viver bem, isso eu admito, afinal, minha mãe é dona de uma pensão. Mas aqui, não sobra dinheiro como sobra na casa de Temari. A mãe dela é uma famosa estilista e o pai dela um renomado arquiteto. Acho que isso já diz tudo. A mãe de Temari vive insistindo em me fazer de modelo para as roupas que ela cria. Diz que eu tenho um corpo perfeito. Eu finjo que acredito.

– É, tem razão. Filha se comporte lá, certo? – Pronto, começou.

– Eu sei mãe. – Lhe lancei um olhar tipo eu-não-tenho-mais-cinco-anos-de-idade, mas ela fingiu que nem percebeu.

– Ótimo. Tchau. – Quando ela disse isso, percebi que já estávamos paradas na frente do shopping e que Temari já estava lá me esperando.

– Nossa, chegamos rápido.

– Não moramos longe do shopping. – O que era verdade.

– Tchau, mãe, obrigada. – Saí do carro e fechei a porta. – Eu te amo. – Eu disse olhando pela janela.

– Eu também. – Fui caminhando em direção à Temari, perto dela, era fácil de sentir um patinho feio. Tudo o que ela usava se não era feito pela mãe dela, era de alguma marca famosa. E claro, ela estava de salto alto.

**Continua...**


End file.
